


咬尾蛇

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 中秋快乐！！！我竟然赶上了一次过节写文？预警：逻辑不重要，关键是沙雕！杂言在最后。
Relationships: Madara & Obito, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	咬尾蛇

\--------------------------

赤足行走在无尽沙漠上，看着身后一串长长的脚印，带土开始觉得委屈。

又走了些许距离，终于断清了远处的水泽确是只是海市蜃楼。本质上还是一片热砂。

带土更委屈了。

死都死了，不去冥界净土，怎么踩着烫脚的沙走起来没有尽头。

瞧瞧世上流传的话本是怎么说的来着，三途河畔血色残花，曼珠沙华，花叶两生，昼开夜落，花不见叶叶不见花，同魂双体，永别同生。

水呢？花呢？叶呢？

难道是因为在始球空间完蛋的，这边的三途河都变成了沙河了？

带土拒绝接受这个实事。

他考虑了片刻，觉得自己作为一个四战boss，反转英雄，应该可以有点特权定制一下黄泉路景。

毕竟云开高达也试过了，指派后继六代目七代目也指定了。

没问题。

带土原地找了找查克拉，在经脉里温暖的流动。带着点刚才冰雪空间的凉意。

神威之力似乎也还存在。

于是带土找了个凉爽点的沙丘阴影盘膝坐下，集中注意力在心里默默的构建理想的陌路归途。

是不是有谁说过，在幻觉空间里可以做到自己想要的一切，还演示了一下效果。带土参考着类似方式运转查克拉发动幻术。

信你的邪啊。

带土心里一晃神。构建的三途河景出了点偏差。

就那么一点点。

比如，预想中和写轮眼配色相仿的黑色浊流旁凄艳烂漫的红色曼珠沙华，变成了马蹄莲。

一片白色的马蹄莲，铺陈在绿色潺潺流水边。

行吧。

好歹是白色的。* 马蹄莲花语：白色：纯洁，幸福，忠贞不渝；红色：虔诚、永结同心；粉色：爱你一生一世”。 核心：忠诚友情。

和绿色的清流缓水配在一起还挺好看的。

带土穿行在没膝的花丛中。随手攀折一些，拿在手里一大捧，比划一下觉得不大好。编成了花环，挂在肩膀上。* 西式婚礼，新娘捧花的传统搭配是一束马蹄莲做主花

带土走着走着，发觉这个水湾看着有点眼熟。

瞧着和木叶旁边那个南贺川的坡度和流向有点像。

越走越像。

可不就是！

好在带土行走江湖十几年，什么传说典故没见过。

这一定是那个什么，人死七日，沿着自己走过的道路回收脚印，逆流回溯人生之旅，在最珍爱的人面前告别，带走悲伤，再在记忆最深之处徘徊三次，回到初始之地。化去所有的执想和思念后，干干净净清清爽爽的回归净土。

也挺好的。

只是，带土想不出自己和南贺川有什么难舍难分的缘分。

是斑来这儿还差不多。

对带土所谓记忆最深之地除了地洞应该就是木叶隐村，甚至水隐那边也要排行靠前些？

而且这南贺川在木叶以东3里之地，差的虽然不远，但是是不是稍微偏的多了点。

所谓天道地时，不应该有这个程度的偏差吧。

不是地方，难道是...人？

心念一转，河边果然站着一个。远远看去，十多岁的少年身量，一套合体整洁的短和服，短发微炸。

手中一束白色的马蹄莲，一朵一朵投在河水里，轻轻散散随波而去。

那抛洒花朵的手势，隐隐的有投手里剑的技巧在其中。

带土一惊之下，查克拉能力散溢了一瞬。

就这一刻的失控，河边的那个人立即抛下手中的花朵，腾挪闪开，落在背靠河石，依靠灌木和碎石遮蔽占据了毫无攻击点的死角，一双眼冷冽的扫了过来。

“你是谁？”

带土回神，意识到自己在和少年时代的宇智波斑面面相对。

他定了定神，迎着少年斑隐在身侧勃勃欲出的刀锋，沉声应到 “我是宇智波家的死神。”

然后在一片嫌弃的眼神里补了一句挽尊，”特来告汝，未来的命运。”

眼睛里镰刀形状的万花筒，诡异的中刀穿透不死不伤的特殊能力，以及带土恍若四战中那磅礴不休倾诉的说明终于让斑相信了这句鬼话。

两个人停了手面对面的站好了。试着开始心平气和的正式对话。

所以，这是这么着。

一个有懊悔之心的人，被天道或者因缘义理什么的，弄回到了起点，获得有一次修改重来的机会？

有这种好事，为什么早不发动，至少他想修改的时间不在这里，而是那个无辜的雨夜无辜的人。

或者这个才是一切的起点——拯救宇智波-斑从而拯救一切。

带土在心里捋了捋，觉得因果义理至少这次看的有点透。

可不是么。事情从木叶开始，那必须从头来过。先把祸头子搞定才行。

就宇智波斑这种直撞南墙不绕路，原地死磕，把墙撞塌了继续直走的家伙，等他站到南墙前再干涉就来不及了。

必须在他一路拐弯奔墙去，甚至在他出发前就拉着他转向才行。

至于方法，是痛陈利弊好言相劝一致一劳永逸的改变心意呢，还是干脆一板砖拍倒打断腿就不出门了这样短平快呢。

带土毫不犹豫的选了后者。

暴击他的心灵，才能改变他选的路。这招对每一个宇智波都好使。

仗着身高和臂长优势在气势上压制面前的少年，带土绷着四战Boss的气势口吐神谕：

“你将失去你最后的兄弟。如果想改变命运，就要付出代价。用你换你的弟弟。”

斑微微的动了一下，压下了暴起攻击的意愿，“代价是什么。你来这里找我，要我的人还是我的命？“

斑坦然出价倒让带土吃了一惊。

斑现在看起来不超十三。那个战国时代，这个岁数就到这个程度，上寝道？

不过话出了口，做戏要全套。他伸手捞起了少年的下颌，迫使他微微抬头。

这个年纪的斑的眼睛还是大而清澈的，闪耀着少年的热切光芒。宇智波家特有的黑眸凝神而望的时候，灵动而深情。非常动人。

带土冷笑了一下，手指嵌入斑柔软的脸颊。

”既然你已开窍，那你应该知道怎么做。取悦我，告诉你破解之法。* 参考忍者乱太郎的背景资料，战国时代的少年忍者差不多13-14岁学寝技。如果有需要就能出色诱方面的任务了。

斑闻言，没有躲开。就着带土的手扔下手里的短刀，手指抚向身侧的衣带。微微一笑间明艳无双。

带土忽然有点期待后面的事。

稍一分神，一把长刀从带土身后的巨石中突出*，卷着风啸横斩力道如同山崩石坠。斑应声而上，右手从横带后侧拔出一把短匕直逼带土的前胸。

前后夹击攻击配合默毫无间隙，带土吸收自己躲避刀锋的实体化瞬间，斑的短刀插上了带土的胸口。

带土眼前一黑倒地不起。在视觉消失前，带土模糊的看见斑向旁边伸出手，石缝里闪出个面目仿佛，年纪略小的少年。

“这个人说的话非常诡异，我们回去禀告父亲查看石碑，验证情报再做处置。”

在他们转身瞬身而去的时候，带土看清了斑眼底危险的红色，以及年纪小的少年身后细长的束辫。

*参考乱太郎资料的壁观音之术-改，忍者贴着墙隐蔽身形，观察、瞭望，偷袭用的忍术。泉奈给斑打后援，一直都在斑的身后。

只是没有机会就蛰伏不动，等着少年斑把带土引过去再出手。斑一开始靠近石头掩护也是这个目的。神异兽斑和怪力伶鼬泉的战国无双组合。

带土的灵魂散开又聚合，胸口的短刀嘡啷落地。一个心上开洞的亡魂，哪里还会再在这里受伤。

泉奈，老头子口中家族里仅次于斑的强者。

带土挣扎着爬起来，一手捂住眼睛，他忘了。玩了一辈子情报，被基础情报闪了腰。

这个时候斑的背后还有泉奈。

而且他来晚了，斑已经开眼了。

管他呢。

反正秘密和结局都告诉他了。没道理知道了真相，斑还奔着同一个坑摔。

这次大家能舒坦的过日子了。

带土懒得再站起来，就在马蹄莲花丛里坐下默默的调息。等着去归宿的方向。

个鬼啊。

睁开眼一看，还在南贺川边上。

景色也差不多，唯独白色的马蹄莲换成一片黑色的玫瑰。

倒是离木叶近了一点，能看见火影岩了。

带土站起来左右观瞻了一番。

大约是自己顶着斑的名字过的太久演的太像，所以因果回溯捡脚印也搞不清了，跟着斑的旅程围着南贺川绕圈。

好吧好吧。

老头子当年话说完遗言嘎巴就拔了管，留下带土和绝面面相觑一脸懵逼。

现在帮他捡捡脚印也行。反正都是一样的收拾后事。说了照顾后半生，这也算附带服务了。

只是话说，这个火影岩是不是有什么不对劲。

为什么二代目的脸，看上去有点像斑。

又不是十分像。不过就木叶岩雕的技术，参考水门老师和三代目爷爷的雕刻差距表现来看....也不差这一点。

这个人和斑有点不像不重要，但是绝对非常不像带土认识的二代目这一点，带土非常确定。

？？？

所以斑当了二代目，大家都过上好日子了？

带土找了个兜帽，潜行传入木叶巡视了一番。

差别不大，和斑记忆中的二代时期，自己记得的三代目时期，没什么大区别。

不特别好也不特别差。街上人群往来做工办事。忍者们操习备战，拿佣金过日子。小孩子不太多，也不算少的瞩目。

时间是忍界大战刚刚打完一次。木叶赢了。

二代目战死……新选的三代目正在塑头像，过几天就上任。

啊？！

带土消化了一下这个事实。

木叶还是建立了。斑做了二代目，然后为了守护木叶战死了。

四舍五入一下就是为了木叶的安宁忍界和平什么的，又死了一个斑。

呵...还真是不同的木叶，同一个大坑啊。

等一下，斑是二代目。那就是之前初代目已经先手牺牲了。

那还真是……没什么不同。

作为斑熟悉的人都死了，作为带土认识的人还都没生。

所以，义理天道或者什么阻碍他去净土的东西，让他来这个时间有什么用。

事已至此 他带土就算有点空间之力，一缕幽魂还能做什么。

就让他带土顺顺利利把便当吃下去不行么。

这么拿起来放下拿起来放下，传来传去都快臭了。

带土无聊的信步而行，不知不觉顺着南贺川的支流上行进了木叶背后的深山。

然后就走进了一处无人所至的冷僻深谷。

接着就在一处木石掩映难以察觉的裂隙里看到了一点出自人力的火光。

火边坐着宇智波斑。

不意外。

带土屏住呼吸潜行靠近篝火，斑似乎是沉沉入眠，对他的接近毫无反应。

带土就着跳动的火光打量了一下斑。

和四战时的样子已经无限接近。只是身体似乎虚弱干瘪了些，脸颊两侧尖削凹陷，额头和眼角有一层细细的皱纹。火光明灭一闪，面孔上雕镂了深深浅浅的沟壑。

眉心微蹙。

带土也不知道自己是怎么想的，或者就没有想，抬手径往斑的眉心拂去，好像是要帮他舒展开眉目间的愁意。

四战时那个眉眼开阔、飞扬跋扈的样子才是好的。

就在这时，斑动了。

攻击从身后而来，直扑带土的后心。

木分身？

在他虚化躲避的瞬间，一丛木遁的枝蔓缠绕他的身体。他刚想用神威躲开，一波木遁扦插的攻击应声而至。

狭小的石缝中，连续不断的攻击让他无可躲避。终于避开全部的飞针时，一只巨大的木刺扎人心脏的部位。打断了他的实体化。

木遁！

难道说，带土惊骇的仔细打量绕到身前的斑，斑的身上有柱间细胞移植的痕迹，显而易见的拥有了木遁。

而他的眼睛，不详的永恒万花筒闪耀着危险的环型纹样。

带土终于摸到了最初就感到不协调的地方。

忍战中殉身的二代目是泉奈，斑是泉奈的暗影。* 我流hy体会，每一代火影都有暗影，一明一暗来保护木叶，就是自来也和纲手那种互相支持关系。

如今斑升级到永恒万花筒，驯服柱间细胞，离开了木叶潜行在深山里。

一通白忙活，斑的事一切又到了原点。

这一瞬间的分神被斑捉到，手狠狠的推向带土的下颌，力道大的好像一击飞踢踹在带土下巴上。

带土觉得自己牙磕了舌头还咬破了嘴唇，带血的痕迹染了带土的嘴角和脸上被斑掐的青青紫紫的指印交织在一起。

带土感觉他的腮帮在斑手里肯定捏成一个四处支楞的刺猬团了。

就好像以前地洞里斑嫌他多话就捏他的脸。那时候斑的手大压着他的脸小，一把抓过去带土就嘴唇抿在一处收了声。

而现在，他长大成人，斑正在盛年。

带土心中一个声音忽然躁动起来。

他拼着被木刺钉穿心脏的间隙，挣脱右手，反压上斑的脸。

全身的力量集在腰上，用力推开。

此时斑的精力和体力被泉奈的死亡和驯服木遁压榨到尽头，被带土这一下突击推的后退几步。

脊背靠上身后的石壁。

带土胡乱的压着斑的脸，肩膀全力顶着斑的胸口上移植留下的伤口，空出一只手摸索着绕过斑的腰后去抓斑的左手。

堪堪阻了斑袖里拖枪的绝命一击。

在带土的手腕寸劲压住了斑的手肘的同时，斑忽然停了动作，定定的看进带土的眼底。

他轻轻的开口，声音含在口中，散在夜晚的空气里。

"你是谁？" 为什么知道这绝境搏命一招的解法？

带土使劲全身压着斑的身体，斑的爆发力道真是要了他的老命。

斑那边收了力，带土空出些余力来倒不急着回答，莫名的开始摸索斑腰身上绷紧的利落线条，感受手掌下斑的面孔精巧凌厉的轮廓起伏。

原来斑的脸只有他一掌大，而腰身收紧处不过一臂之围。

带土拂在斑脸上，掌心"听见”了斑的唇语。

他单手握着斑的脸狠狠的看了半响。

面前这个斑的眼睛里有哀伤和怜惜，眼角层层的细纹里是显而易见的思虑。

依稀有火光在眼底灼灼燃烧，衬着红色的三勾玉光华流转。

确实不是那个四处起舞的。

那就好办了。

带土压低嗓音，用驾轻就熟的斑的声音回答，“我是你，是现实和幻象之间的幽灵，来自过去阴影和未来的迷障。”

“诞生于你的伊邪那岐”

“我没有用伊邪那岐。”

(⊙﹏⊙)

好吧。

细节不重要，宇智波的神逻辑互相对上就行。

两人相视片刻，大笑起来。

不知道是谁先松了力道，斑收回了袖箭，带土松开了手掌。斑放开了带土的下颌，带土离开了斑的腰身。

也不知道是谁先做了提议。不久以后，一生一死2个宇智波，就坐在篝火边，烤了2个兔子。就着朗朗月色开始吃饭。

斑还弄了些酒水和酱菜佐餐。

三杯米酒入怀，眼睛亮晶晶的好似盛着月光。

他的手指搭上了带土的手腕。

带土暗道一声不好，没来及再给一杯把斑放倒。

就听见斑声音幽幽，“忍村的存在是一个屏障，围起了一片安静和平的小天地。战国时代烽烟四起的仇恨被驱赶到不可见之处。

可惜，只能驱赶不是消灭。这个土地上，只要忍者以力量和杀戮作为生存的根本，这仇恨的因果就不会消灭。战争也无法消融。

时间越久，不平衡的仇恨累积的势能越高。小天地的屏障终究会被挤碎。和平的假象暴露在真实的野///战场上。

破碎的应力波及全忍界，全员参与的大战。次数越少，烈度越高。”

斑摊开双手，似乎要从中瞧出什么命数和天道。

”其实我们没有改变什么。战国时代，孩子们长不大。建了忍村，一代和平长大的孩子们，大战一起一批批连根拔去。”

“错的是世界，不自然的力量带来的错误的循环。”

带土默默无言，忽然想数数自己曾经的同期，依稀中上了四战的不过一手之数。

冷不防，斑凑到带土的眼前，

“上次你说，50年不到就有3次大战。“

带土点点头，“而且后2次都和你有关。”

如果你不折腾那么狠赶得那么急，可能我们还能多活些日子，等长大些再去送死。

不过，斑说的没错，这样偷来的和平时光，10年也罢，20年也罢，周期性的生命收割机终究是要落下的。

细细想来，之前的日子里斑好像也说过类似的话。那时带土自己心怀愤恨，整日切切的要向世界复仇。不曾细听也没有细想。

就记得终究要寻得一场大梦，幸福圆满。

如今再听到斑这一套说法。颇觉心塞。根源早已知晓，希望飘渺不可捕捉。

梦里什么都有就是没有自由。

即使知道了无限月读一场骗局，斑还是要奔走筹划么。

罢了。

现在，带土看了看身上散开的光晕。大概终于是要去了。

自己不知为何自己就是找不到三途河。

也许这一遭就是为了把这些后世说给斑听，再听听斑的话。

到了这个地步，后续余年怕也没有人跟着他了。

带土想趁着最后的间隙该给斑留些话，

思索一番，却觉得自己想到的斑未尝不知。

他揽着斑的肩膀，让他轻轻躺卧。手指点上斑的眉心，余下的些许查克拉力量缓缓的度了一些过去 。 *就是四战里断和纲手那样的

莫要急功尽力，小心黑绝的蛊惑窥探，前途漫漫，若是以后再有一个带土，待他好些吧。

\----------------我流沙雕结局---------------------

一闭眼，一睁眼。黄沙遍地，烟尘四起。

睁眼方式不对。

再闭上重新睁开来过。

带土遍历大地，沿着自己曾经徒步走完的旅程一步一步回溯了脚印。

旅程已到终点。可是一面迷雾之后，前面不是净土，目视所及依旧没有三途河。

带土定了心左右一看。

好么，这净土是打定主意不收他了。

不然为何全须全尾的，又和斑一起站十尾头顶上了？

好像还是始球空间里。

也是吧，斑的话搞出这些很不奇怪。

那这次是和谁作战？

额，前面那个是不是神树和....辉夜？

好的。知道了秘密的斑，终于还是搞出了这个灾祖宗。

带土猛烈吐槽之余，斑在轮回眼的加持下，火遁木遁交攻，将辉夜钉在地上。

发动了地爆天星的起手式。

然后……头也不回的大喝一声。“Obito！"

啥？

咋还有我事？

带土很确定，自己出现的时候没有弄出什么动静。斑专心作战背朝着自己，应该也看不见。

斑还真的又找了一个”带土”？ 带土心里一松又莫名的一阵涩。

他还没有理清这个古板的情绪，听见斑又喝到“还等什么。”

一边说，按在辉夜身上的手心放出一阵月华冷光。

等等等等，附近没有其他人。还是叫我？

带土低头一看，收集好了捧在手中的脚印缓缓的放射出日出的橙色光芒，迅速成型为一个阳遁的标记。

阴阳遁。

所以，六道/地爆天星。

带土应声而起，压在辉夜的身上，偷了个大便宜战功，在一片嘈杂凄厉的长啸声中完成了封印。

眼看着手中阴阳遁消失。感觉到辉夜带来的来自星空的暴虐之力逐渐从大地上拔除。十尾神树的力量躁动了一阵后，平静下来，化作枯萎的枝叶落成沙尘归入大地。

世界的能量恢复平衡。

从此以后没有忍者，也不再有查克拉遁术。力量带来的仇恨的因果，在此闭合。

人们将依靠用神赐予的心灵和智慧自己的双手去探寻真正的未来。

这次总算可以了吧。

带土深深呼吸着最后的空气，在未来自由的畅想中微微一笑作为告别。

可是为什么还没有散去。

这一阵复杂的心理活动，斑已经来到眼前。一手掐住了带土的下巴。

不错，斑还是没有带土高。

所以只能钳制下颌杵着不动，没法把他拉起来。也肯定拉不下脸扯他低头。

不是。他做得出。

斑扔下手中的团扇，空出左手来按着带土的后颈一个猛子用力。

带土踉跄了一下，低头磕上了斑的嘴唇。

被斑啃了几下之后，带土激烈的回应了斑的口舌。

还反攻回去，把斑的嘴唇咬出了血。迫使斑撤退了一点，换气。

离开了斑的温度，带土又开始觉得委屈。

他胡乱的摸了一把脸觉得眼睛里久违的出现了视线模糊。他推着斑的胸膛想拉开距离，开口声音莫名带着点怅然“我该回去了。”

“回去？”

斑拖着带土不许他远离。

“回到哪儿去？ 你不是一直在这儿。”

？？

哦。带土有点恍然了。

这次命运给他的路是一条咬尾的蛇。从四战的战场出发，在“四战”的战场结束。

开始之所就是终结之地。有结束就又新的开始。

时间流转，万物轮回。

\----------------还魂尸结局------------------------

太悲伤了。作废拉。我还是挺喜欢这个我流沙雕结局的。就这样。

\---------------------------------------

磕藕饼磕的有点上头。发现一篇特别喜欢的欢快跳脱正剧风。怎么能写的那么可爱呢。

想尝试一下这种沙雕和严肃并存，欢喜和悲心共飞的样子。好欢乐的。

“咬尾蛇” 名词就这样莫名出现在脑子里。突发短篇，梗和剧情都是纯HY的。无参考无借鉴，撞梗巧合事先致歉。

整理结构的时候，拟了一下《你们这些还魂尸》的结局<\---已作废，变成我流沙雕结局了。

中秋团圆要欢乐。

写完第一部分想起来，怪不得这个标题词念着很耳熟。有一个很棒的带斑带的文叫《衔尾蛇》（搜索了一下找到了，很好看的衔尾蛇<-指路）。无参考。上头过去快写完才想起来这个的呢。

至于tag，惯例来说主视角在左 是带斑。 但是第一次出场四战土就被少年斑撂倒了。所以还是斑带吧，于是双打tag。


End file.
